Crossing Paths
(We open up on a young, black-haired boy, who is only around seven years old, stumbling through a rainy alleyway. Tears are flowing freely down his face.) Boy: What did I do wrong? Why...why does everyone hate...why... (He stumbles, and collapses to the ground.) Boy: S-so hungry...whyyy... (He falls into unconsciousness, but hears footsteps. The camera cuts to Soren Jotnar, who is watching a fight between Euridice Dike and Diamond Dite.) Diamond Dite: I'm not asking again! Stop trying to steal my shirts in the middle of the night! Euridice Dike: But they're so wonderful! How could I possibly help myself?! Diamond Dite: You never even wear them! You just put them up in your stalker shrine! Euridice Dike: None of them fit me! ...they do fit you, though, and how wonderful you look in the- Diamond Dite: ''STOP IT WITH THE PERVERSIONS, GODS!'' (Soren sighs.) Soren Jotnar: *to himself* Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. They just keep on bickering with each other. All bark and no bite... *scoffs* Diamond Dite: Look, all I want is for you to stop stealing everyone's stuff! That too much to ask? (She angrily throws her glaive at Euridice and knocking her out but it bounces off and also beans Soren in the head, knocking him out.) Diamond Dite: OH NO! (She quickly grabs him and begins running to the infirmary. The camera then switches to Soren's memories) (We see a young boy being thrown into a wall. He has a black eye, and is trying not to cry.) (An older man then stomps over to him and lifts him by the back of his collar.) Thrym: Gyah! Pathetic weakling! Why am I wasting my time with you?! I should've disposed of you the moment you were born! (He throws the boy to the wall and slams his head against it.) Thrym: How is it that I ended up with a useless spawn like you?! (Soren begins mumbling as Diamond carries him to the infirmary while trying to evade Euridice who has woken up.) Soren Jotnar: Please...no more...It hurts...Why?... Diamond Dite: Huh? (We flash back to another memory, of the same boy from earlier, now a bit older, lying in a dead forest caked with snow. Thrym is glaring down at him.) Thrym: You're a worthless little slime...you're not worthy of being my son! I'm putting you where you belong, and you can't come back unless you prove it! Boy: B-but...Dad...I'm sorry, I'll never... Thrym: How dare you! (He slaps the boy across the face, sending him tumbling into the snow.) Thrym: How dare you insinuate I am your father! You're not my son! Not even the pathetic Aesir are deserving of you! No one will ever love you, understand?! (He leaves, quickly disappearing into the forest. The boy starts to cry, alone in Jotunheim. Flashback to the current day and Soren starts mumbling again.) Soren Jotnar: 'Please...What did I do?.... '''Diamond Dite: '''I don't know what's going on but hang in there buddy! We're almost there! '''Euridice Dike: '''Oh Diamond!...I just can't get enough of your and everyone else's abs! '''Diamond Dite: '''Nope! '(She turns around, throws Soren in the air and kicks Euridice away. She catches Soren continues running towards the infirmary. Another flashback is shown, it is of the same boy now older with another boy, they are seen playing together happily. But then it abruptly shifts to them being separated. The two boys reach their hands out trying to grab on to each other. But they are pulled away from each other. Never to see each other again.) (Flashback to the current day. Soren mumbles one last time.) Soren Jotnar: Where...are...you... Diamond Dite: 'We're here! We'll talk later. '(The camera cuts to Soren waking up in the infirmary. He looks at Diamond who's wiping some blood of her hands.) Soren Jotnar: 'Did I- '''Diamond Dite: '''This is isn't my blood or yours, it's Euridice's. She tired to well, do something unsavory when you were knocked out so I didn't really have a choice, I just broke her legs and her face. '''Soren Jotnar: '''Oh. '''Diamond Dite: '''You were mumbling a lot back there. I...I know now...I know you've suffered like we all did, but you were so closed off that well....none of us were able to reach you. He hurt you and left you, just like many of our producers, all because we were born different, their puppets or not hat they wanted. I just want you to know that it'll be okay. Never stop fighting. '(Diamond walks over to Soren and hugs him. He is surprised at first but then hugs her back.) Diamond Dite: 'You guys are all family to me, I know we can get through this together. '(Soren smiles and hugs her tighter. Meanwhile, Euridice, who is revealed to be on the ground, tries to get back up using Diamond but she simply nudges her aside. And the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes